


I Swear I've Loved You Before

by FrostyLee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuba, Gen, HannibaLibre, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), amnesiac!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: After the Fall, Will remembers nothing of the events before. He barely remembers his own name let alone his husband who is very caring and protective towards him. There was nothing but blank spaces inside his head and he can't help but fell guilty over the fact. Maybe he'll find himself being taken down the hall of his memories. Maybe he won't want to know anymore when he sees.





	1. When I Think of How You Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have made a life in Cuba.

There were noises everywhere. They were loud and they were beeping. The constant sound was giving him a headache. His eyes tried opening before slamming shut at the brightness. He lifted his arm and swatted at the noisy bastard. Doing that made him feel all the aches he had. A whimper sounded around the room and he listened for the source. Only to realize it was himself and he was crying.

He heaved big sobs and choked on something down his throat as he squeezed his eyes closed. Panic and distress settled inside him. What was happening? He screamed and choked as he tried to remember how to breathe through the pain.

A hand came down on his shoulder tightly. Something was close to his ear but he ignored it in favor of getting away. His mind screamed at him. There was nowhere to go though was there? Where was he? /Who/ was he? What happened?

“Will,” someone called, “Will, I need you to settle down. I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.”

That voice, it was soothing. He calmed little by little until two hands were pushing him back down to rest. He didn’t want to though. Hadn’t he rested long enough?

“My dear Will,” someone held his hand as a pair of lips kissed his forehead. “Rest easy now. You’re safe. We’re safe.”

Will, because that’s what he heard, fell into a dreamless sleep without getting a look at the stranger.

—

Hannibal observed Will after he had fallen back asleep. The one time he leaves to get a cup of coffee, the empath wakes up. Of course. He sighed and clamped his hand around Will’s clammy one. “Dear, Will, you have no idea what you do to me do you?”

He sat back in the chair after making sure everything was still injecting into Will. Hannibal didn’t want to stay in this clinic longer than necessary. It was already risky staying for a few months already.

But Will was worth it. He was worth everything. More than everything even. Hannibal would wait as long as possible. Now that Will had finally woken up from his coma, he could move him to the house Hannibal had already purchased and bought. All it was missing was the residents.

Hannibal would get Will set up in the house that night, as to avoid any unwanted attention. He’d do it all himself, just in case. One can never take too many precautions.

The cannibal kissed Will’s hand reverently when he started fidgeting. “I’m here, Will. As I have always been and always will be.”

—

A breeze blew in through the open windows. It caressed his face and arms. He smiled and turned into the body that was on the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around the body and kissed the chest in front of him gently. “Will,” a groggy voice answered him.

“Good morning, Hannibal.”

“A nice way to wake up to, my cunning boy,” said man said as he curled one hand around Will’s head and the other at the small of his back. Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead, right over his scar. “How are you feeling today?”

Will thought about it. No bad feelings ruined the morning so far and he was still cuddled up to Hannibal. It was better than other days. “It’s a good day.”

A soft smile matching Will’s appeared on his face. “That’s good to hear, Will.” He disentangled himself from Will and left the bed. “Why don’t you go on ahead to sit on the beach and I’ll bring some food out, hm?”

A groan escaped Will before he complied. “Okay, Hannibal. You win this time.” He got a Cheshire grin in return before Hannibal left the room in a robe. The younger man changed his shirt and shorts before grabbing a few towels and some sunscreen. Making sure he had everything he needed, Will headed down to the beach.

It was a bright, cloudless sky and the water was crystal clear. It was perfect. Will laid the towels down evenly. When he was satisfied, he relaxed on top of one and thought about his life so far.

When he first woke up a few months ago, he had no idea who he was or where he was or what happened. Hannibal was the first person he saw and after waking up the second time, he explained that they had been married for a year. Cuba was one place that Will always said he wanted to go. After they landed there was a terrible accident Hannibal refused to speak of. Will ended up in a coma with Hannibal at his bedside everyday until he awoke.

He sighed. His left hand lifted up in front of his face. The ring was subtle even if Hannibal grouched about it, saying he wished he got Will something more but he spoke fondly of the time Will had taken the original ring back to get something not so extravagant. It made Will sad that he couldn’t remember all of that. Tears formed in his eyes and he covered them.

“Will?” Hannibal must have come out to check on him. “Will, darling. Whatever is the matter? Are you hurt?” Hannibal sounded murderous and Will could imagine the man looking around for the one who dared to even come on the property.

Will gently touched Hannibal’s face. “I’m fine, love. I’m fine. I just… I can’t help but cry at the love I feel for you. I’m so sorry I can’t remember anything that happened before I woke up. I’m so sorry.” He let the tears fall as he kissed Hannibal softly.

“There is nothing to forgive, Will. You’ll remember with time. But sometimes I hope you don’t only if because the pain that you went through before we came together as one. As loving married men.” Hannibal answered as he kissed Will back just as gently.

Will would talk about how he felt and why he felt it later, maybe over dinner. Today was too nice to waste and he still had yet to thoroughly soak Hannibal in the ocean.

What else was Cuba for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is better than Hannigram in Cuba am I right? I hope you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it! :)
> 
> For #HannibaLibre! Thank you to hannibalcreative on Twitter and Tumblr for the idea! I also had some help from Tc_book on twitter. An awesome person who this fic would not have happened without! Also thank you to the Fannibal Family on twitter for reblogging the post everyday so I wouldn’t forget!


	2. No Doubts, No Thinking Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having no memories of their life together, Will has a breakdown of sorts.

Later in the day, the two split up to enjoy some time to themselves. Hannibal was always mysterious with his comings and goings. Will knew he tried not to be but whatever he did was kept secret with his husband telling him he’d reveal it soon enough. The younger man had an inkling it had something to do with before he’d forgotten everything. Memories of the accident were murky at best but it still hurt knowing Hannibal was trying to keep something from him that seemed important.

A light giggle caught his attention. Will turned to look for the source, sneaking a peek at a woman with bouncy, black hair in a yellow sundress along with a big matching hat. Something in him told him to reach out as if reaching for a memory. It caressed against the tightly sealed door to the memories in which he has forgotten. The door buried deep in his memory palace that he may get lost trying to find where the sounds came from.

His feet carried him to follow another giggle of the same tone and airiness. If he caught the woman, what would he even say? Will wouldn’t remember who she was or how they knew each other. Maybe he could explain that he had amnesia and needed reminding of certain things. The woman stopped to sit on a park bench to enjoy the sunshine. Making his way gently through the crowd as he apologized in Spanish to a few people he ran into, Will sat next to the woman. “Lovely day out, yes?”

Shock showed on her face and in her eyes. Slowly though, she smiled and the image was broken. Where the familiar woman sat was now a stranger. “Indeed it is. Enjoying the weather?”

“Something like that I guess.” He returned the smile with a tinge of sadness to it. Seeing the image of someone he could have known before being here in Cuba made him think of all the times he’d forgotten when he was with Hannibal. Tears formed in stormy eyes as he walked away from the stranger. A finger of whiskey sounded good right about now.

Or maybe eight.

\----

Closer to sunset, Hannibal had gotten the shopping done and was on his way to meet up with Will. He couldn’t wait to see the man. After he had gotten the empath out of the hospital, the two got on a plane for the first flight out of the United States. It was useful as Hannibal heard the FBI started searching cll clinics and hospitals for the two of them. There was relief running through him because he’d saved Will from a life in protection. If that had happened, he’d have went through anyone in his way of getting to his Will.

The empath had woken up in their Cuban home dazed and confused though. He’d looked at Hannibal a little scared before looking around. Taking a deep breath of Will’s natural woody scent, the older man asked him if he was okay. When Will looked at him with a frown and asked Hannibal who he was, his world shattered for a moment before thinking quickly and lying. Telling Will they were married, though this was true as the marriage certificate was laying in his suitcase, and that he’d had an accident to the head.

For the most part Will took it in stride and apologized that he couldn’t remember Hannibal. He did promise that he would try to remember everything they’d went through and how they met and so on. Long fingers closed around similar ones and were brought up to a pair of lips. Hannibal then told Will all would be well and to get some rest while he made something light for lunch as Will had lost a significant amount of weight while unconscious.

Back to the present, Hannibal found himself stopped in front of a bar smelling something all to known to him. He sighed and looked in the place until he saw a mop of curls adorned by a very handsome man. His very handsome husband. A put upon smile graced his lips as he walked in before touching Will’s shoulder gently. “Darling.”

Will met his eyes with a too wide of a grin and rosy cheeks. The younger man was drunk but happy. “Baby!” Voice a little raised but overjoyed at the sight of Hannibal. Others around them looked their way. Some shaking their heads and a few others eyeing Will and Hannibal both. One look from maroon eyes had all of them looking away, whether to the TV or their drinks. Scoffing at them, he turned his attention back to Will, only to see him reaching out for him. “I think I wanted to talk to you about something, but I don’t remember.”

“Oh, Will.” Hannibal smiled softly at him. “Come along. Maybe have a small nap while I make dinner and you’ll think of it, yes?” A hand was held out to the other before it was taken. Will left money for the drinks he had before leaving the bar with Hannibal.

As they walked, neither of them said a thing until the younger man started shivering. Chattering of teeth made Hannibal stop and hand Will his jacket for warmth. He then pulled Will completely flush against his side to keep him warm. “I’m sorry, Hanni.” Said person looked at Will in question. What would Will have any reason to be sorry? “I thought I saw someone from Before.” Before the accident, the fall that’d taken Will’s memory. “Then everything came crashing down around me. Mirrors that are blank, that hold those memories, cracked until they broke. The pieces are locked behind a door that I can’t find. I wanted to forget what I saw because it made me think of how I can’t remember anything about us.”

Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead. “That is why I brought us here. Making new memories for the ones you’ve lost. Not everything is lost to time, Darling. New vows can be made, we can cherish each other for always, and our eternity is in the process of beginning once more. Losing memories and pieces of ourselves don’t have to be damning. Build a new foundation and starting again is what helps us to grow.”

“How?” Will stopped them and hid his face in Hannibal’s neck.

“We were both looking until we met each other’s eyes. Yours were so lost, not even meeting mine until I chased them with my own. Never had I ever felt like a lighthouse leading sailor home.”

“Why?” They held each other tightly under a streetlight.

“Such a stunning creature laid before me. Using empathy to help save so many people as the cost of his own sanity. Nothing I said seemed to work to help him until the day I told him I loved him with all of my being before I kissed him.”

Scenting the tears from Will had Hannibal pulling away slightly until their eyes met. Stormy met maroon until both set closed while their owners kissed. It was gentle and loving. Hannibal cradled Will’s head as Will fisted Hannibal’s shirt, not knowing what to do with his hands. Slowly they pulled away from each other. “I love you, Hannibal.”

“I love you too, Will.” A gentle smile stretched across his face. “Dinner?”

“Please.”

They held one another as they walked back home. The sun still setting and the sky filled with warm colors, matching what Will felt. Warmth in his soul and love in his heart. The memories from Will’s past would still haunt him but at least he had this. He had Hannibal. He had something he would never let go of after just finding it again. Will knew the same could be said for Hannibal. For his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. *cries( But!! But but but, it is finally here! Thank you guys for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
